whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20141223183341
100 Fall Out Boy lyrics, just a few of the many that I love (key words: "just a few"): *"I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive, now I only waste it dreaming of you" -"Of All the Gin Joints in the World" *"Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say" -"Homesick at Space Camp" *"I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me" -"The (Shipped) Gold Standard" *"But there's a light on in Chicago and I know I should be home" -"Chicago is So Two Years Ago" *"I thought I loved you, it was just how you looked in the light" -"Hum Hallelujah" *"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" -"Sugar We're Goin' Down" *"This ain't a scene, it's a g*****n arms race" -"This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" *"I don't care what you think as long as it's about me" -"I Don't Care" *"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me" -"Dance, Dance" *"And the poets are just kids who didn't make it" -"I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" *"Let's be alone together, we could stay young forever" -"Alone Together" *"I don't blame you for being you but you can't blame me for hating it" -"A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More 'Touch Me'" *"I only want what I can't have" -"'From Now On We Are Enemies'" *"I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light" -"Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year" *"Trying to forget everything that isn't you" -"7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)" *"Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of 'best friends'" -"I've Got a Dark Alley..." *"Am I more than you bargained for yet?/I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear/'Cause that's just who I am this week/Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum/I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song/We're always sleeping in and we're sleeping for the wrong team" -"Sugar We're Goin' Down" *"Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness/'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence/And, oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase/Like I'll never be the same" -"Of All the Gin Joints in the World" *"The ribbon on my wrist says 'Do not open before Christmas'" -"Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" *"Can I lay in your bed all day?/I'll be your best-kept secret and your biggest mistake" -"Nobody Puts a Baby in the Corner" *"You wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and slit your throat" -"My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon" *"I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel" -"The Pros and Cons of Breathing" *"And I read about the afterlife, but I never really lived" -"Saturday" *"Where is your boy tonight?/I hope he is a gentleman/Maybe he won't find out what I know/You were the last good thing about this part of town" -"Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy" *"Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself" -"The Pros and Cons..." *"Wear me like a locket around your throat/I'll weigh you down/I'll watch you choke" -"Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" *"Stop burning bridges and drive off of them" -"'Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today'" *"Baby, seasons change, but people don't" -"'The Take Over, the Break's Over'" *"What you do on your own time's just fine, my imagination's much worse" -"Calm Before the Storm" *"The best part of 'believe' is the 'lie'" -"Sophomore Slump..." *"Last year's wishes are this year's apologies" -"I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You)" *"Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered" -"Young Volcanoes" *"I confess, I messed up, dropping 'I'm sorry' like you're still around" -"A Little Less Sixteen Candles..." *"We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame" -"Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends" *"Progress report: I am missing you to death" -"I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" *"It's mind over you don't matter" -"Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part to Save the Scene and Stop Going to Shows)" *"Don't pretend you ever forgot about me" -"'The Take Over...'" *"Loose lips sink ships" -"XO" *"I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you" -"Fame < Infamy" *"If home is where the heart is, then we're all just f***d" -"27" *"I cried tears you'll never see, so f*** you, you can go cry me an ocean, and leave me be" -"Save Rock and Roll" *'"You are what you love, not who loves you" -"Save Rock and Roll"' *"I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul?" -"Alone Together" *"From day one I talked about getting out/But not forgetting about/How my worst fears were letting out/He said, 'Why put a new address on the same old loneliness?'/When breathing just passes the time until we all just get old and die/Now talking's just a waste of breath/And livings just ga waste of death/And why put a new address on the same old loneliness?/And this is you and me and me and you until we've got nothing left" -"Get Busy Living..." *"I'm two quarters and a heart down/And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds/These words are all I have, so I'll write them/So you need them just to get by" -"Dance, Dance" *"I need more dreams and less life/I need that dark in a little more light" -"Save a Rock and Roll" *"Say my name and his in the same breath, I safe you to say they taste the same" -"I Don't Care" *"You're the only place that feels like home" -"I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy..." *"Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes" -"My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" *"We are wild, we are like young volcanoes" -"Young Volcanoes" *"Never the same person when I go to sleep as when I wake up" -"She's My Winona" *"Put on your war paint" -"The Phoenix" *"Time crawls on while you're when for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart" -"The Phoenix" *"And I'd cast a spell over the west to make you think of me the same way I think of you" -"Bang the Doldrums" *"My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken" -"Alone Together" *"Sugar, we're goin' down swingin'" -"Sugar We're Goin' Down" *"You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have" -"It's Hard to Say 'I Do' When I Don't" *"Baby, we should've left our love in the gutter where we found it" -"The Mighty Fall" *"I don't have the right name, or the right looks, but I have twice the heart" -"Just one Yesterday" *"I'm hopelessly hopeful you're just hopeless enough" -"I've Got a Dark Alley..." *"Best friends/Ex-friends 'til the end/Better off as lovers and not the other way around/Racing through the city/Windows down/In the back of yellow checkered cars" -"Bang the Doldrums" *"Which came first, the music or the misery?" -"The Music or the Misery" *"I've got troubled thoughts and the self-esteem to match, what a catch" -"What a Catch, Donnie" *"Wherever I go, trouble seems to follow" -"Save Rock and Roll" *"I used to obsess over living, now I only obsess over you" -"Get Busy Living..." *"Still, I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday" -"Just One Yesterday" *"I'll be stuck fixated in one star when the world is crashing down" -"7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)" *"We're the the therapists pumping through your speakers delivering just what you need" -"Sophomore Slump..." *"To my favorite liar; to my favorite scar" -"'Tell That Mick...'" *"I will never believe in anything again" -"(Coffee's For Closers)" *"I'm good to go and I'm going nowhere fast" -"Saturday" *"Letting people down is my thing" -"Just One Yesterday" *"They say the captain goes down with the ship, so when the world ends, will God go down with it?" -"What a Catch, Donnie" *"My pen is the barrel of the gun, remind me which side you should be on" -"The Pros and Cons of Breathing" *"Our hearts beat for the diehards/Long live the car crash hearts" -"Thriller" *"It's true romance is dead, I shot it in the chest then in the head" -"The Music or the Misery" *"I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life" -"Thnks fr th Mmrs" *"This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters" -"Get Busy Living..." *"You will remember me for centuries" -"Centuries" *"We are wild/Americana, exotica/Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?" -"Young Volcanoes" *"Have you ever wanted to disappear?" -"20 Dollar Nosebleed" *"The best way to make it through with hearts and wrists intact is to realize two out of three ain't bad" -"I'm Like a Lawyer..." *"I could write it better than you ever felt it" -"Hum Hallelujah" *"Stood in my roof and tried to see you/Forgetting about me/Hide the details, I don't wanna know a thing" -"The Pros and Cons of Breathing" *"Baby, you were my picket fence, I miss missing you now and then" -"Miss Missing You" *"Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger, the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger" -"Miss Missing You" *"I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see that you're the antidote to everything except for me" -"My Songs Know..." *"I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm going home/And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead" -"Alone Together" *"Love never wanted me but I took it anyway" -"XO" *"I'm a stitch away from making it and a scar away from falling apart" -"The (After) Life of the Party" *"Penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insides, or a fortune for your disaster" -"Don't You Know Who I think I Am?" *"I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies" -"Golden" *"I can't explain a thing/I want everything to change and say the same on top/Doesn't care about anyone or anything" -"(Coffee's For Closers)" *"I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song" -"Sugar We're Goin' Down" *"I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear, but that's just who I am this week" -"Sugar We're Goin' Down" *"Someone old, no one new, feeling borrowed, always blue" -"I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy..." *"I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm when you passed out" -"Bang the Doldrums" *"I'm just the man on the balcony, singin' 'Nobody will ever remember me'" -"'From Now On We Are Enemies'" *"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great" -"Thnks fr th Mmrs" xxMadixx "Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been."